implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Svolochy Showdown (History of Margovya)
(1984-1997) (1998-2003) (2004-2007) (2008-2012) Ustin Biyebrov (2013) (2013-present) (2013-present) |Row 2 title = Executive Producer |Row 2 info = Yulian Markovsky (1979-1992) Anatoly Baychenko (1993-2005) Yelizaveta Vulvanova (2006-2013) Marvik Vulvanov (2013-present) |Row 3 title = No. of Seasons |Row 3 info = 41 ( ) |Row 4 title = Running Time |Row 4 info = 75 minutes |Row 5 title = Broadcast |Row 5 info = Let's Talk Margovya |Row 6 title = Original run |Row 6 info = February 26, 1979 - present}}Svolochy Showdown 'is a Margovyan national singing contest, and is one of the biggest singing competitions in Margovya. It began broadcast on February 26, 1979 in MNBN and has been airing annually for a total of forty-one seasons. Season 41, its most recent season, has concluded on August 10, 2019 with 24-year-old from Viktoriyovskaya emerging as the grand champion of the season, and 25-year-old Mark Vorkovsky from Arbatskaya emerging as the runner-up. A forty-second season has been approved by MNBN, with audions being held nationwide by December 2019, and is set to begin broadcast on February 24, 2020. Mechanics 'Auditions The auditions in the contest are held in different provinces in the nation for a specific period of time (it usually lasts for one to two months, but only selected performances are picked to be aired within a six-week, or thirty-six Monday to Saturday episodes, airtime.). The performer is then asked to perform either a full song or a portion of a song of his/her choice. If at least two out of the three judges gave a 'Yes', the performer advances to the next round. At the end of the auditions, the judges will rank everyone who passed, and the top sixty-five contestants will proceed to the next round. Originally, the top auditionee from each province (for a total of sixty-five contestants) are taken for the next round; this was later changed to the top sixty-five performances in the 1986 season. In 2002, this was changed to include everyone who passed the auditions. A sing-off round is introduced, and the top 65 contestants will be handpicked by the judges to move on to One Judge Judgment. By 2009, the sing-off round was dropped, and all auditionees who passed the auditions will be advancing to the One Judge Judgment, regardless the number. The highest number of performers who advanced to the One Judge Judgment by far was in the 2017 season, with 133 contestants being granted a 'Yes' by at least two out of the three judges, followed by the 2019 season, with 112 performers. 'One Judge Judgment' One Judge Judgment is considered the competition's quarterfinals. The contestants have to perform a thirty-second chunk of a song of their choice in front of only one judge, whose back is turned on them. The contestants perform their impromptu songs one by one, after which they are scored by the judge in a scale of 0.00 to 10.00 based on choice of song, choice of part of the song, and overall performance. The judge who will be administering the One Judge Judgment is whoever gave the most 'No' responses among the three judges in the audition. This means that the contestants will have a harder time impressing the judge, therefore making it tougher to advance to the next round. After the performances, the judge announce each contestant's score one by one. Everyone who got a score of at least 8.00 proceeds to the Contestants' Play Date. Only 20 finalists proceed to the semifinals. Note that the cut-off score is a strict 8.00. A contestant who got a score of 7.99 or below (unless they are ranked 20 or higher) will not be advancing to the next round. If one or more contestants pass One Judge Judgment with a score of 9.70 and above, they will skip Contestant's Play Date (if there is any) and will go straight to the Final Countdown. In the event that the Contestant's Play Date is omitted, the contestants who got 9.70 and above will be immuned from elimination on the first round (Top 20) of the Final Countdown. Due to the One Judge Judgment being extremely critical, there have only been fifteen contestants who have done this in the entire history of Svolochy Showdown, and they are dubbed as the "Svolochy Showdown Hall of Fame." Among the fourteen Hall of Famers, Martin Kumlidov and Andrey Vizinsky are the only non-winners. Alain Vizinsky, Andrey's son, got a 9.85 from judge Adriyan Baychenko in the 2020 season, making him the third-highest in history so far (behind Andropov and Gaganovsky), and making the Vizinskys the only father-and-son tandem in the Hall of Fame. 'Contestants' Play Date' This round is only optional. If at least twenty-two contestants gets a score of 8.00 and higher in the One Judge Judgment, the contestants go through the Contestants' Play Date, wherein at least five local or international talent scouts, managers, or successful singers spends a day with five of the contestants for the week (one per day) to have question-answer portions, discussions, skill testing, and a performance at the end of the play date. The next day, the five coaches will decide among themselves the twenty contestants that will advance to the final countdown. However, if only twenty people pass the One Judge Judgment, the Contestants' Play Date is omitted, and the contestants will automatically proceed to the Final Countdown on the following week. If twenty-one contestants pass the One Judge Judgment, the contestants who got the lowest and second to the lowest score from the judge perform a face-off the following day, and the three judges vote on which of the two contestants will proceed to the Final Countdown. If less than twenty people pass the One Judge Judgment (it happened in 1992, 1994, 2006, 2014 and 2015), contestants who got the score of 7.50 to 7.99 are considered, but only until the number of people who passed reaches twenty. However, if the number of the people who passed is still less than twenty, all contestants who got below 8.00 will retake One Judge Judgment, and the contestants who got the highest scores from the judge (until the total number of people who passed reaches twenty) will advance to the Final Countdown. 'The Final Countdown' Fromn then, the twenty remaining contestants will spend the next eighteen weeks performing in the Final Countdown. The performers will perform a full song performance based on the week's featured song theme (e.g., songs from the 50's, songs of , etc.). After the performers have finished performing, the viewers all over the country can now start voting for their favorite finalist. On the Saturday of every Final Countdown week, the Bottom 2 or the contestants who got the lowest votes will be announced, and will be given a chance to perform a full song performance in front of the three judges. In the Bottom 2 face-off, the judges each have 7 points to distribute between the probationists (a judge can give 4 points to contestant A and 3 to contestant B, 5 points to contestant A and two to contestant B, or give a full 7 points to one contestant.) The contestant who has the lower score from the judges will be eliminated, and the remaining finalists will compete for the next week. When only five contestants remain in the competition, each finalist will perform twice in the week--Mondays and Tuesdays for the first round of performances, and Thursdays and Fridays for the second round. This scheme continues until there are only three remaining, in which the performers will perform three times each week--Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Voting will close on the day of each succeeding performance, and will re-open after the said performance. The percentage of votes a contestant garners for each performance will be averaged to decide who advances to the next round. 'The Final Showdown' The two remaining finalists will perform five songs for the five days of the finals week. These are the song themes that are implemented for the finalists since the contest started its first season in 1979: : Day 1 (Monday): Song by favorite artist : Day 2 (Tuesday): Song from favorite movie : Day 3 (Wednesday): Favorite song : Day 4 (Thursday): Most hated song : Day 5 (Friday): Original song/Winner's single The performers perform their corresponding song of the day alternately (meaning if Finalist A sang his song first on Monday, then Finalist B will sing his song first on Tuesday, Finalist A will sing his song first on Wednesday, and so on). There are two main criteria on how the grand champion is chosen: : Nationwide Vote - After each performance day, the viewers may vote for their favorite act, but voting will be closed the next day. After the next performance day, the viewers may vote for that day's performance only. After the finalists finish all their acts, the votes will be tallied separately, and scoring will be as follows: the contestant with the higher percentage vote (per day of performance) will get 8 points, totaling a maximum of 40 points at the end of the last performance. The losing finalist will get points equivalent to the percentage of votes versus the winning contestant (for example, if Finalist A gets 100,000 votes, and Finalist B gets 50,000, then Finalist A gets 8 points, and Finalist B gets 4 points). Here's the scoring legend for the losing finalist: * 0.00 - 12.49%: 0 points * 12.50 - 24.99%: 1 point * 25.00 - 37.49%: 2 points * 37.50 - 49.99%: 3 points * 50.00 - 62.49%: 4 points * 62.50 - 74.99%: 5 points * 75.00 - 87.49%: 6 points * 87.50 - 99.99%: 7 points : Jury Vote - After each performance day, each judge will rate each finalist on a scale of 0 to 4, meaning a performer can get a maximum score of 12 points from the judges in one performance, totaling a maximum of 60 points at the end of the last performance. After the finalists finish all their acts, The scores of all the judges in all the performance days for each performers will be added. The nationwide vote score will be added to the jury vote score. The finalist who got the higher score will be declared as the Svolochy Showdown Grand Champion, and wins 4 million margots, a brand new car, house and lot, showcases and business materials from sponsors, and a 3-year contract with Tidzhomov Music Records. Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Svolochy Showdown (History of Margovya)